Belonging to Time: A Glimpse in Time
by The Magic Bringer
Summary: A collection of one shots from my ‘Belonging to Time’ Universe.
1. January 1007

**Authors Notes: **Please note that this will always be listed as 'completed' because none of the stories have any common plot. They will mostly be just one scene long.

**Belonging to Time**

**A GLIMPSE IN TIME**

**A collection of one shots in my 'Belonging to Time' Universe.**

**January: 1007**

Harry blew another bubble at Princess Jaylynn. "Come on, Jaylynn! Why don't you try too!"

Princess Jaylynn shook her head, tresses of red hair flying everywhere. "I've told you, Hazza, it is simply impossible for me to do so, as I am not in the least bit magical."

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend, lifting his finger to the air and blowing on it softly, producing more bubbles, which flew every which way before landing in Jaylynn's hair. Jaylynn huffed, and folded her arms across her blue lacy robes. "Blowing bubbles is almost completely useless, anyhow, Hazza."

Harry nodded agreeably. "True. But it's entertaining."

Jaylynn laughed. "Hazza, entertaining is transfiguration. I wonder what it would be like to be an animal?"

Harry shrugged, and blew another bubble, which Jaylynn caught and popped. "Can't help you there. Merlin won't teach me how to transfigure someone into an animal. Well, actually, it was a teapot, but same difference."

"How can something be the same if it's different?" Jaylynn enquired, sitting down on the rock as she smoothed her dress. Harry followed her lead, by sitting on the grass.

"It can't, it's like an expression for, 'it is insignificant.'"

"Oh," Jaylynn muttered, then, "OH!"

Harry looked at her strangely. "How is that so surprising?"

"Not that! That!" Jaylynn pointed a finger behind Harry. Harry whirled around, and was surprised to see an almost exact replica of himself standing behind her. Only, he looked about ten, rather than seven.

"That's some impostor," Harry gaped appreciatively.

The other Harry laughed. "No, I'm not an impostor. I'm just a different version of you."

Harry frowned at him in confusion. "I'm not quite sure I understand? Are you just from a different time, or are you from a different reality, or are you both?"

The other Harry laughed. "I'm from the future. That's all. And I've come here to teach you how to do human transfiguration. And to rename Jaylynn."

Jaylynn stood up, and clutched her dress. "Rename me? What on earth do you mean, er, what should I call you?"

The other Harry laughed, then thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose, since I'm an older version of you, Harry, it would be too confusing to call me Harry, maybe you should call me Hal?"

Harry shuddered. "Don't tell me someone's given me the nickname, 'Hal?'"

Hal shook his head. "No, just one of my many identities. Hal Jacoby, at your service." His features melted into those of a tanned surfer type ten year old, with blonde highlights through his ruffled light brown hair. His now blue-green eyes twinkled at Jaylynn as she gaped at him, before turning to Harry and pointing accusingly.

"You didn't tell me you were a Metamorphmagus!"

Harry smiled weakly, and pointed to a distance over her shoulder. "Look! A dinosaur!"

This, however, failed to work. "What on earth is a dinosaur, Hazza?" she enquired delicately, while Hal laughed at his younger self.

"Don't worry, Jaylynn," he grinned. "But I'm not here for idle chit chat." Harry raised an eyebrow, or attempted to, but ended up looking more like he was in pain, and gave up.

"What did you say you were here for again?"

Hal sighed, and withdrew his wand, summoning a chair from inside the palace, and sitting down on it heavily. "Harry, I need to teach you how to do human transfiguration. Gi-Jaylynn, sorry, you will be our test subject."

Jaylynn grimaced. "It sounds painful."

Hal hid his smirk. "Not at all, your highness, completely routine. You won't feel a thing."

Well, that was the understatement of the year. After Harry had finished practicing on rocks, he was finally ready to move on to a human subject. "Hold still," Hal directed snappishly at Jaylynn.

Jaylynn huffed, and wriggled back onto the rock, then sat perfectly still while Harry directed his wand at her and muttered an incantation which she didn't hear.

A funny feeling took over her gut. It was squeezing her so that she couldn't breathe. "Hazza!" she squeaked, feeling her hands shrivel.

Hal smiled at her serenely. "Don't worry, that's supposed to happen."

Jaylynn frowned, and looked down at her hands wondering how Hal could tell what she was feeling. She didn't wonder for long. Her hands had turned into fins, and her arms were slowly following. She let out a gasp of horror as she felt something growing on her neck, and Harry suddenly started laughing at her.

"Gills!" he chuckled. "You've got gills!"

Jaylynn glowered darkly at him, and shuddered as her body continued to change, slowly increasing in speed. Minutes later, there was a 'pop' and she felt as though she couldn't breathe. She heard a booming voice coming from above. "Harry, you need to put her in the water!"

She flopped and tried to breathe again, before feeling rough hands scooping her up ('She's slimy! Eww!') and was dropped into a glass of icy water. Suddenly she could breathe again. She took in big gulps of water, and turned her attention back to the conversation going on outside.

"I'll turn her back," came Harry's voice.

It appeared that Hal had shaken his head, because Harry started whining almost immediately. Hal's voice interrupted the whinging child, "No, Harry. I'm doing it and that's that."

Jaylynn breathed in a sigh of relief and swam into Hal's hand when he dropped it in. He placed her quickly on the ground and, before he got the chance, Harry interrupted and muttered the counter incantation and brought a purple light from his wand and she turned back into a human again.

Harry stared at her in astonishment. "What?" she asked crossly.

"Gills!" he managed through sudden hysterics. Hal pursed his lips, but the effect was lost when he too started laughing.

Jaylynn felt the horror uncurling in her stomach – 'Oh-oh!' Her hands moved up as if in slow motion and finally clasped her neck. There were raised bits of flesh. She breathed in deeply and they flapped. She let out a shriek. "HARRISON DEOGOL GRYFFINDOR!"

Almost immediately, Jaylynn's servants came running, followed quickly by King Gareth, Queen Elfeda and Godric.

Godric turned to Harry, "What did you do, son?"

Harry shrunk, and Jaylynn shrieked out the answer. "Gills! He gave me GILLS!"

Hal interrupted. "I am sorry, but I beg you to forgive me for the interruption, King Gareth, Queen Elfeda, he turned her into a fish and when he turned her back, it was by accident that he didn't get rid of the gills."

"Who are you, may I ask?" Queen Elfeda enquired kindly.

Hal shrugged. "Well, I am an older version of Harry, but I'm going by Hal Jacoby at the moment." The King nodded, and the Queen just frowned. "I'm a Time Traveller," he added.

"Ah,"

Godric shook his head and wiped his face with his hands. "How am I going to cope? With you popping in an out of time," he suddenly got suspicious and turned to eye Hal. "The twins can't Travel, can they?"

Hal shook his head. "No, I don't take them with me enough for them to develop an ability."

Godric breathed out, and smiled as he drew his wand and removed Jaylynn's gills. He, the King and the Queen walked away, leaving Hal, Harry and Jaylynn alone. "Gills!" Harry chuckled.

Jaylynn shuddered. "Gills indeed! Are you ever going to use my name anymore?"

Hal shook his head, "Afraid not, Gills." with that he faded away.

"So, Gills," Harry began, "What should we do now?"

**Authors Notes: **So, what do you think, my loyal readers? Any kind of feedback is welcome!


	2. August 1005

**Belonging to Time**

**A GLIMPSE IN TIME**

**A collection of one shots in my 'Belonging to Time' Universe.**

**August: 1005**

"Harry, pay attention!" Ganieda said for the fifth time. "We're going to grow you hair now, okay?"

Harry frowned, pouted, and folded his arms across his chest. "I already know how to grow my hair."

Ganieda raised a manicured eyebrow. "Are you certain?"

Harry nodded, and concentrated for a second. Ganieda's wand flew up to the ceiling and floated there.

"Harry!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I want my yo-yo."

Ganieda threw the yo-yo at him, but it came flying back and hit her in the face. Harry laughed loud and long, pointing. Ganieda just frowned.

"Harrison Deogol, if you dare to continue to disrespect me and my authority in this time, I shall call Merlin and he will see to it that you won't be happy for a very long time! Please, do as I ask and only as I ask!" she threatened impatiently.

Harry gulped, and the wand floated back down to her hand, and Harry sat back in his seat, straight backed and attentive. Ganieda smiled. The effect was better than she had expected.

"Good. Now, think about growing your hair."

Harry nodded sharply, screwing up his face in thought. It was all Ganieda could do to refrain from laughing. Suddenly, every place on Harry's body where there was even any hair began to get more and more… bushy. Within seconds, Harry's hair was ruler length all around. He looked like a massive dog, or a yeti or something.

Ganieda couldn't help it. She exploded into laughter. Harry stared at her, wide eyed through his bunches of hair for a few seconds, before he burst out in noisy tears.

Ganieda immediately sobered, getting down on her knees and looking Harry in the eyes. "It's okay, Hairy," she teased gently.

"I did it wrong!" he wailed, almost bursting her eardrums.

Ganieda shook her head. "You did well. Just try to reverse the process and we'll look at maybe doing it another way, hey Hairy?'

Harry nodded, his tears forgotten. "How do I undo it, Aunt Gani'a?"


End file.
